1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fenestration products. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a preferred fenestration assembly including a roll screen and a guide body presenting channels for receiving the respective side edges of the screen. During movement of the screen toward the closed position, the side edges are gripped between a shiftable gripper and gripping surfaces of the guide body. The gripping components are configured to release the side edges if excessive force is applied to the screen to prevent damage while retaining the side edges with a minimum level of force to withstand wind loading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various configurations have been devised for holding the side edges of a roll screen when in the closed position. In general, these have functioned well. However, none of the prior art configurations have provided the ability to hold the side edges of the screen sufficiently to withstand wind loading while at the same time releasing the side edges upon the imposition of excessive force on the screen in order to prevent damage.